Rest Area Cafe : For Butler, Helper, and else
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Pernah terpikir kemana para pelayan, butler, atau pengawal pergi menghabiskan hari istirahatnya? Rest Area, salah satunya. Tempat di mana mereka berkumpul di akhir pekan. Ngobrol, melaksanakan tantangan, atau hanya istirahat. Dan yang penting, pemilik mempersilahkan kita berinteraksi dengan mereka/massive crossover! Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji, Keroro, dan lain-lain. Keberatan mampir?


**Include : **AU, OOC, OC, dll, dst.

Tokoh di sini bukan milik saya :D

**RnR**

**dan**

**Enjoy **

)u_u)-

* * *

**Opening :**

Di sisi kota, bila anda berbelok di sebuah gak kecil, terdapatlah sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu besar yang tersembunyi di bawah rimbun pohon dan di pagari semak arbei yang dipotong rapi. Sebuah kafe dengan _style_ Amerika era pembangunan yang menyenangkan. _**Rest Area.**_

Meja-meja bundar di susun dengan rapih untuk dua sampai 5 orang. Sebuah piano antik di sisi kanan dan panggung kecil di sampingnya berisikan dua tempat duduk dan gitar juga bas yang bersender di dinding. Kipas angin besar menguarkan aroma kayu manis yang khas. Di bagian depan, ada seorang Master yang selalu duduk di belakang barnya dan sangat suka bercerita.

"Oh, Selamat datang,"

Begitu ia selalu menyapa.

"Sepertinya wajah anda baru di sini. Perkenalkan, nama saya **Kuma**. Mantan _butler_ yang sekarang membuka kedai. Mungkin anda pernah mendengar komik saya, Kumashitsuji, tapi berhubung tidak laku, akhirnya di tarik dari peredaran dan diganti dengan Kuroshitsuji...

Ah, tidak perlu saya menceritakan kenangan gelap saya...Anda mau pesan apa?" itulah yang diucapkannya untuk pelanggan baru.

Setiap Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu, kafe itu tertutup untuk umum.

**Mengapa?** Karena kafe itu khusus bagi mereka yang berkerja untuk seseorang. Baik sebagai pelayan, pengawal, _butler_, atau bahkan pembunuh. Di akhir pekan, pintu dari berbagai dimensi akan terbuka mengantar pelayan dari cerita apapun untuk datang. Mereka berkumpul, saling bertukar cerita atau informasi, dan yang paling penting, beristirahat dari para majikan mereka.

**Bagaimana** dengan kita? Cukup sebutkan tiga nama pelayan yang anda tahu beserta majikannya sebagai kode, dan pertanyaan atau permintaan anda di kotak _review_ dan pintu terbuka untukmu untuk ikut mengobrol bersama mereka.

Anda tertarik?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1! Perkenalan.**

**Tamu hari ini :**

**Paul **Moriyama dari** Keroro, **

**Walter **C. Dornez dari** Hellsing, **

**Sebastian **Michaelis dari**Kuroshitsuji**,

**Archer **dari** Present wa Shinju.**

* * *

**Rest 1 : Sejarah.**

**Kuma : **Jadi...bagaimana kalian bisa berkerja pada majikan yang sekarang?*sambil meletakkan pesanan Sebastian*

**Paul : **Aku dikalahkan majikanku di pertarungan underground...

**Walter : **Perekrutan tentara pembasmi monster.

**Sebastian : **pemanggilan setan.

**Archer : **setelah mengisi form lamaran kerja.

* * *

**Rest 2 : Tugas.**

**Kuma : **Ya ampun, Sebastian, anda terlihat lelah sekali, hari ini. Anda mau minum apa?

**Sebastian : **Nanti saja, ? Mungkin tugas yang di berikan tuan muda agak memberatkanku...

**Kuma : **Apa itu?

**Sebastian : **menyingkirkan semua kucing peliharaanku.

* * *

**Rest 3 : Majikan 1**

**Archer : **Hari ini ayah tuan muda pulang. Beliau sepertinya senang sekali.

**Paul : **Begitukah? Dari mana?

**Archer : **Tuan besar pegawai pemerintah. Ia biasa di tugaskan ke luar negeri. Ibunya juga sedang sakit dan di rawat di villa di luar kota. Bagaimana kabar nona anda, Mr. Paul?

**Paul : **Nona sehat, tapi sayang, ibu dan ayahnya belum bisa pulang.

**Archer : **Oh? Di mana mereka?

**Paul : **Tuan besar sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan tidak bisa pulang bulan ini.

**Archer : **Sepertinya jauh sekali. Kemana?

**Paul : **Planet HaruHaru Nebula ke 9.

**Archer:**...Bagaimana dengan ibu nona? Apakah sakit juga?

**Paul** : Tidak. Nyonya masih berkelana.

**Archer** : Ooo. Pecinta alam? Pengamat hewan? Ilmuwan?

**Paul** : Petarung bebas.

* * *

**Rest 4 : Tugas 2**

**Kuma :** Anda juga terlihat sangat lelah, Archer. Ada apa lagi dengan tuan muda Teddy?

**Archer :** Tuan Teddy, mau agar saya membuat tunangannya menjauhinya.

**Sebastian :** Benarkah? Apa tuan Teddy benci pada tunangannya?

**Archer :** Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih...Awalnya dia malah suka sekali dengan tunangannya.

**Sebastian :** Cara apa yang anda pakai? Tuan muda juga terkadang meminta saya melakukan itu walau dia tidak membenci nona Ellizabeth.

**Archer :** Menjadi pasangan homoannya...

* * *

000-000-000

**Master Kuma : **Aneh-aneh sekali bukan pembicaraan mereka? Ayo silahkan, tambah lagi tehnya *menambahkan teh*. Apa? Ingin bertanya? Boleh. Silahkan. Tulis saja pertanyaan anda di kotak _review_, saya akan menyampaikan pada mereka.*senyum*.

Tantangan? Saya ragu mereka mau, tapi, saya akan melarang mereka untuk masuk ke kafe saya bila tidak mau. khukhukhukhu *tawajahat*

Aduh, ya ampun. Saya mulai lagi.*berdehem*

Tapi sepertinya akan merepotkan bila saya tanya satu-satu...mungkin cerita saya ini akan saya lanjutkan setelah ada lima pertanyaan atau permintaan.

Anda mau memesan makanan, sekarang?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuma si author :**

Gomen, mungkin yang nanti saya masukkin yang saya tahu dulu ^_^a

Kuroshitsuji

Hellsing

Hayate no Gotoku *baru dikit*

Keroro

Present wa Shinju (My Pearl Girl)

kayaknya masih banyak...tapi saya lupa...

untuk yang lain yang saya tidak tahu, paling baru minggu depan saya baca komiknya atau saya tonton animenya. habis saya SNMPTN *GYAAAA SAYA BELUM SIAAAAP kenapa bikin ff, kalo gitu _w_*pertarungan batin mode : on**

oh ya, inget rating ya :D

Makasih ^^.


End file.
